Vorbei
by rambutlebat
Summary: Suzy,yatim piatu yang mendapat beasiswa di sekolah bergengsi,Kirchoff Institute.Korban bullying yang diam-diam memendam rasa pada sunbaenya,Chanyeol.


"Vorbei"

Genre: teen,angst  
Main cast:  
\- Chanyeol  
\- Suzy  
\- Emmy  
\- Luhan  
Author: rissarosi  
Disclaimer: do not bash the author,cast, the typos/?

-0-

"Rasa lelah mu akan hilang dengan ini" bunyi catatan kecil yg ditempel dibotol minuman ion yg ditemukan Chanyeol didalam lokernya.  
Dengan rasa penasaran,Chanyeol meminumnya hingga tandas.  
Ini sudah yg ke 6x sejak 5hari yg lalu ia selalu mendapat botol merk minuman yg sama dan juga di jam yg sama setiap harinya. Pukul 6sore,setelah Chanyeol berlatih basket.  
"Hey man,kau tau Suzy hari ini dihabisi lagi?" tanya Luhan  
"Siapa? Si nerd itu? Bukan urusanku" jawab Chanyeol  
"Apa kau tidak merasa iba sedikit pun? Aku heran,mengapa ia masih tahan dan tidak melapor ke guru atas perlakuan Emmy kepadanya"  
"Sudahlah,aku lelah. Aku mau pulang" kata Chanyeol lalu bergegas pergi.

-0-

-Suzy's House-  
Suzy menangis sambil menahan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Hari ini sudah keterlaluan. Emmy beserta teman temannya kembali membawanya ke toilet perempuan untuk menghajarnya. Muncul lebam disekujur tubuhnya akibat cubitan dan pukulan sunbae-nya itu. Kacamatanya pun kembali patah sehingga ia harus menyambungnya dengan selotip. Tidak. Suzy tidak akan melaporkan ini kepada pihak sekolah. Dia tahu kebenaran tidak akan berpihak kepadanya.  
Siswa miskin penerima beasiswa,pendiam,kutu buku,tidak cantik,dan antisosial. Itulah mengapa Suzy tidak memiliki teman. Suzy pun tidak ambil pusing. Yg ia pikirkan hanya bagaimana ia bisa lulus dari Kirchoff Institute dengan nilai terbaik dan membuat ayah dan ibunya bangga di surga.

-0-

-Keesokan harinya-  
Chanyeol yg sedang berjalan dikoridor sekolah melihat Suzy dibawa paksa oleh Emmy dan kawanannya menuju taman belakang sekolah. Chanyeol mengikuti mereka secara diam diam. Dilihatnya Suzy yg didorong hingga tersungkur dan disiram dengan air kolam.  
"Hey! Apa yg kalian lakukan?!" tegas Chanyeol  
"Ah..Chanyeol sunbae-nim..kami tidak melakukan apapun" sanggah Emmy  
"Kalian sudah keterlaluan. Kita lihat apa reaksi ayahmu ketika mengetahui hal ini Emmy" ancam Chanyeol  
"Huh? Apa kau mengancamku Park Chanyeol? Kau sama saja dengan sampah ini. Akan kupastikan kau sudah di drop out sebelum mengadukan ini pada ayahku" tukas Emmy sambil berlalu  
"Kau tidak apa apa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membantu Suzy bangun untuk duduk di bangku taman. Suzy hanya tunduk terdiam. Chanyeol mengusap luka pada lutut Suzy dengan saputangannya. Nafas Suzy tercekat. Bisa dirasakan aliran darahnya begitu cepat mengalir menuju jantungnya yg juga berdegup kencang.  
"Aku rasa unit kesehatan menyimpan antiseptic luka. Sebaiknya kau segera kesana. Dan juga segera ganti pakaianmu. Maaf aku harus pergi"  
"Tunggu!" cegah Suzy  
Chanyeol berbalik  
"Terima kasih" ucap Suzy tulus  
Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis lalu berbalik pergi.

-0-

"Hey dude! Darimana saja kau?" tanya Luhan  
"Taman belakang" jawab Chanyeol seadanya  
"Apa yg kau lakukan disana? Bukankah..disana tadi terjadi 'pembantaian'? Kulihat Suzy tadi dibawa kesana. Lalu..tadi Emmy berpapasan denganku..dia juga menggerutu sambil mengumpat namamu..atau jangan-jangan..kau..?" jelas Luhan skeptis  
"Apa?"  
"Kau membantu Suzy?"  
Chanyeol hanya diam  
"Man..aku tau kau anak pemberani dan kasihan padanya. Tapi,lihatlah siapa yg kau lawan. Itu sama saja mencari masalah baru"  
"Kemarin kau yg bilang sendiri kalau kau juga kasihan padanya" sanggah Chanyeol  
"Iya tapi maksudku..bukan..begini..itu.." jawab Luhan patah-patah  
"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol malas lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan

-0-

-Jam makan siang-  
"Hey! Semuanya perhatian! Lihat apa yg kutemukan di loker nona Suzy! Ada sepucuk surat cinta! Hahaha" cemooh Emmy  
Suzy yg mendengar hal itu hanya bisa diam tertunduk malu.  
"Mari kita lihat siapa pria beruntung yg akan mendapat surat dari princess kita..hmm..Park..Ch-chan-yeol. Park Chanyeol! Hahahahaha" ejek Emmy  
Terdengar sorakan dan cemooh dari seluruh pengunjung kantin.  
Chanyeol merebut surat itu.  
"Wow! Sang pangeran datang rupanya..kau tadi berduaan dengan si aneh itu ditaman belakang bukan? Kau..berkencan dengannya? Hahahaha" sindir Emmy  
Tawa dan sorakan makin kencang.  
"Persetan dengan kau Emmy. Dan aku sama sekali tidak peduli ataupun menyukainya" tegas Chanyeol sambil merobek surat itu lalu bergegas pergi dari kantin.  
Suzy yg mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol pun menangis dan berlari menuju toilet perempuan.  
"Dia tidak peduli denganku..Dia sama sekali tidak menyukaiku..Bodoh! Suzy bodoh! Tidak berguna!" isak Suzy

-0-

-ruang ganti olahraga-  
"Man,kau payah hari ini. Tidak seperti biasanya. What's going on?" tanya Luhan  
"Nothing. Aku hanya lelah" jawab Chanyeol seadanya  
Semenjak kejadian dikantin tadi siang, Chanyeol diburu perasaan tidak enak. Tidak seharusnya dia berkata seperti itu. Tetapi apa boleh buat. Lebih baik seperti itu daripada Suzy terus diolok.  
Dibuka loker miliknya. Lagi,Chanyeol menemukan minuman ion yg sama. Tetapi,kali ini tanpa catatan. Diminumnya minuman itu hingga habis lalu bergegas pulang.

-0-

-keesokan harinya-  
Suzy seperti biasa,datang kesekolah paling awal. Tiba-tiba ada yg menarik tas ranselnya hingga tubuhnya ikut tertarik kebelakang. Emmy dan teman temannya menyeret Suzy ke ruang loker.  
"Heh jelek! Berapa kali harus ku katakan kepadamu keluar dari sekolah ini! Apa kau tuli,huh?!" gertak Emmy sambil mencekik Suzy.  
Suzy tak bisa berkata apa-apa karena nafasnya tercekat.  
Tangan Emmy beralih meninju perut Suzy dan teman temannya mulai menjambak rambut Suzy kuat-kuat.

Chanyeol yg baru saja tiba di ruang loker dan melihat kejadian tersebut bersikap acuh tak acuh seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Chanyeol pun lekas meninggalkan ruang loker. Namun,jauh didalam hatinya terbesit pikiran untuk menolong Suzy dan membalas perlakuan Emmy dan teman-temannya yg sudah kelewatan.

Suzy merasa malu menjadi bahan bully-an secara terang-terangan. Keadaan sekolah yg mulai ramai membuatnya menjadi bahan tontonan. Suzy melihat Chanyeol sekilas. Hatinya sakit saat dilihatnya wajah acuh dan dingin dari paras muka Chanyeol.

-0-

-senja hari-  
Suzy baru saja keluar dari gudang sekolah. Seharian ini dia tidak masuk kelas. Tubuhnya lebam dan seluruhnya sakit. Pakaiannya lusuh,banyak bercak darah dan debu disana. Suzy berjalan pulang dengan agak terpincang dan bertelanjang kaki. Digendong tasnya dengan lemas. Buku-buku yg ada didalamnya banyak yg rusak karena menjadi bahan amukan Emmy dan teman-temannya. Kacamatanya sudah tidak terbentuk lagi,kaca lensanya retak dan pecah. Ditambah lagi dia harus berjalan sampai kerumahnya karena tidak ada lagi kendaraan umum yg beroperasi.

Chanyeol harus cepat tiba dirumah. Dia dan ibunya harus mengantar ayahnya ke bandara.  
Dibuka loker miliknya. Dengan terburu-buru,dia meletakkan sepatu olahraganya. Chanyeol tidak menyadari bahwa tidak ada minuman ion seperti biasa didalam lokernya.  
"Lu,aku pergi dulu" sapanya pada Luhan  
"Baiklah,hati-hati dijalan" jawab Luhan  
Chanyeol berjalan ke parkiran sekolah dengan setengah berlari. Setelah mengendarai motornya keluar dari gerbang sekolah,dilihatnya Suzy yg berjalan agak terpincang berjalan tidak jauh dari sekolah. Penampilannya menyedihkan. Dia ingin sekali mengantarnya pulang. Tetapi pesan ibunya untuk segera bergegas pulang,mengalahkan rasa ibanya.

Suzy yg berjalan sambil setengah melamun,sadar dengan motor yg melewatinya. Dilihatnya jaket dan helm yg setiap hari dikenakan Chanyeol. Hatinya sakit,tanpa terasa air matanya meleleh. Tidak ada lagi orang yg peduli padaku,pikirnya. Tidak siswa-siswi Kirchoff Institute yg lain,tidak guru-gurunya ataupun pihak sekolah,Suzy bahkan sangsi Tuhan mengasihaninya. Bahkan Chanyeol yg adalah satu-satunya orang yg mau mebantunya kala itu,sekaligus orang yg dicintainya selain orangtuanya,tidak peduli dengannya. Sudah tidak ada lagi gunanya aku hidup,batin Suzy.

-0-

-4hari kemudian-  
Sudah 3hari ini Chanyeol baru menyadari tidak ada lagi minuman ion yg menjadi 'penyambut' didalam lokernya seusai latihan. Dalam diam dia berpikir siapa gerangan yg mengirim minuman tersebut. Dia tidak pernah memiliki hubungan khusus atau bahkan dekat dengan gadis disekolahnya. Tiba-tiba terlintas nama Suzy dalam benaknya. Dan sudah 3hari ini pula dia tidak melihat gadis itu. Desas-desus yg beredar bahwa Suzy mengundurkan diri dari sekolah. Tetapi belum ada pemberitahuan resmi dari pihak sekolah yg membenarkan hal tersebut.  
Chanyeol masuk ke kelasnya dan duduk ditempat duduknya.  
"Good morning class.." sapa Shin seongsaengnim masuk kedalam kelas  
"Good morning Shin saem.." jawab siswa-siswi seraya berdiri lalu membungkuk hormat  
"Sebelum kita mulai pelajaran kita pagi ini,mari kita sejenak sama-sama berdoa untuk teman kita,Bae Suzy yg telah ditemukan meninggal dunia tadi malam dirumahnya. Semoga ruhnya tenang meninggalkan jasadnya. Berdoa dipersilahkan.."  
Hening sejenak.  
Terdengar beberapa siswa berbisik dibarisan belakang.  
Chanyeol sungguh tidak menduga ini akan terjadi. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Bulu kuduknya merinding ngeri mengingat apa yg sebelumnya terjadi pada Suzy. Secercah penyesalan hinggap didadanya.  
"..selesai..mari kita mulai pelajarannya. Buka buku astronomi kalian halaman 138.."

-0-

Sekolah menjadi ramai oleh berita kematian Suzy. Pihak sekolah menutup-nutupi penyebab kematiannya yg setelah diidentifikasi ternyata akibat bunuh diri. Pihak sekolah sudah mengetahui bahwa Suzy adalah korban bullying di Kirchoff Institute. Dan Emmy beserta teman-temannya dipindahkan ke sekolah lain sebagai hukumannya.

Suzy yg tidak memiliki satu pun keluarga dan tidak ada yg tahu apakah Suzy memiliki saudara jauh,akhirnya pihak sekolah menyetujui untuk mengadakan upacara kremasi.  
Upacara hanya dihadiri oleh beberapa staff guru dan juga beberapa siswa-siswi yg bersimpati,termasuk Chanyeol juga Luhan.

Jasad Suzy membara diikuti oleh segala penderitaannya. Bersatu menjadi abu. Angin yg bertiup semilir mengiringi upacara tersebut,mengisyaratkan bahwa kelelahan yg dipikul Suzy telah terbang terbawa angin.

Karena tidak adanya keluarga yg bisa mengubur/menyimpan abu Suzy,maka abunya akan disemai ke laut.

Buih-buih air laut pun seolah menyambut abu jasad Suzy.

-0-

-2hari kemudian-  
Kirchoff Institute tidak berlama-lama berduka. Tetapi,netizen terus meliput berita bullying yg mengakibatkan korbannya hingga bunuh diri.

-senja hari-  
Selesai berlatih,Chanyeol bergegas pulang.  
Dia menyempatkan diri untuk mampir di sebuah mini market yg terletak 1km dari sekolah.  
Tanpa sadar,ia berjalan menuju rak minuman ion yg biasa menjadi 'hiburan kecil pelepas dahaga' seusainya latihan. Setelah menemukan merk yg dicari,bibirnya mengulas senyum kecil. Setelah dipikir-pikir,minuman ini menjadi minuman favoritenya sekarang.  
Chanyeol berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar minumannya. Pria setengah baya yg menjaga mesin kasir tersenyum ramah kepada Chanyeol sembari memperhatikan seragam sekolahnya.  
"Kau bersekolah di Kirchoff?" tanyanya ramah  
"Hmm..iya.." jawab Chanyeol sopan sambil memperhatikan seragam yg ia kenakan.  
"Hm..ya..aku kenal gadis yg bersekolah disana. Berkacamata dan tinggal tidak jauh dari sini. Apa kau mengenalnya? Sayang sekali dia harus mengakhiri hidupnya seperti itu. Dia..gadis yg manis..dan juga ramah. Dia selalu membeli minuman yg sama sepertimu,jam 5sore. Lalu kembali kesekolah untuk mengantarkannya. Wajahnya selalu berseri,untuk kekasihnya katanya" kenang si Pria Kasir  
Chanyeol yg mendengar penuturan itu,hatinya mencelos. Ia segera keluar dari mini market,dan duduk diatas motornya.  
Tanpa terasa air matanya menyeruak keluar. Manusia macam apa aku ini,isaknya. Apa yg salah dengan Suzy? Dengan tulus dan ikhlas Suzy menawarkan pertemanan. Chanyeol terlalu pengecut. Apakah aku masih pantas disebut namja?  
Semuanya sudah terlambat. Belum sempat Chanyeol mengucapkan kata terima kasih. Bahkan,belum sempat mereka saling mengenal dekat satu sama lain. Tidak akan ada lagi minuman ion dengan catatan kecil yg akan mengurangi rasa lelahnya.

-0-

Jangan abaikan dia yg selalu ada disaat dia tak lagi ada untukmu,maka kamu bukanlah orang yg beruntung.

-the end-


End file.
